


Lean on me when you're not strong

by Internetmeep



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry Allen Needs a Hug, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Sleep, Sleeping Together, basically he isnt eating or sleeping enough accidentally
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-04 08:53:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17301635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Internetmeep/pseuds/Internetmeep
Summary: Barry Allen lives his life at a fast pace and sometimes forgets to do things. These things he forgets can have serious consequences.Based on the prompt- barry falls asleep on olivers shoulder after a fight? maybe theyre sitting in the arrow cave with the team and barr just *thumps* passes outAlso they are boyfriends now whoops





	Lean on me when you're not strong

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ImpressedImpression](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpressedImpression/gifts).



> This work is based on a prompt sent to my tumblr by the user bashfulstrawbrry who I believe is impressedimpressions on here so hey massive thank you for the prompt I hope i did your idea justice.
> 
> Disclaimers  
> 1\. I am not American and so may use British phrases or terms accidentally sorry  
> 2\. I do not own the flash or arrow but despite using the characters this is both entirely fictional as well as my own work.  
> 3\. This, like my dissertations and any other homework and coursework was written the night before it's due. (Less than a week before it's deleted as a draft) Of course I haven't proof read it, what's that?

Barry Allen wasn't mentally ill. He wasn't. It's just that sometimes he gets busy, and when he is busy he forgets to do things, especially to the extent expected of him considering his body sometimes needs extra focus and care.

At the moment he was busy. There was a metahuman mass murderer meaning he had to work both of his jobs overtime. And so what he sometimes missed a meal or two, so what he stayed up late waiting for results.

He heard from the Arrow cave (no it's not the foundry you can fight him he's fast) rumours that the meta he was looking for decided to go on a little holiday (why people chose the two safest cities in the world to be criminals in is beyond him) so thought it was about time to pay his boyfriend a little visit and he could hardly hide the excitement.

Arriving in Star City, he felt a little light headed but assumed he was just a  little dehydrated or something considering the journey and shrugged it off. Besides, he had work to do.

"Hey Ollie" he said looking up at the guy who was in front of him. As usual he was on the salmon ladder. (Not like Barry minded that much it was quite a spectacular view. If a little biased) noticing that he had company, well apart from his team, Oliver Queen jumped down from the bar and grabbed the towel which he left purposely on the chair.

"So we believe he's hiding in an unused warehouse by the docks. I've used Dijkstra's algorithm on the map to calculate the shortest route. Barry, I've added you to the coms I'll navigate for you, Oliver, I've just sent it  remotely to your satnav." Felicity explained as she wheeled her chair over to the computers.

"I'll race you" Barry said, winking as Oliver left on his motorbike.

"How much of a head start to you think he needs Felicity?" Barry asked knowing he had gotten faster and was no match for a motorbike.

He arrived, again faster than Oliver of course. Learning his lesson from that one time that Oliver shot him with a couple of crossbows he decided to use the remaining time to scope out his surroundings. Confident that there was no danger other than the metahuman he decided to wait for Ollie to turn up.

"Remember. Arapaima is dangerous. Whatever you do, do not look directly at him" The Flash warned.

"Babe we can talk about you giving your enemies silly code names later"

"You mean over coffee with deathstroke and the huntress?" Barry retorted.

That didn't get a response from Oliver which meant that Barry had won this argument. After a few moments he reminded Barry that there was a villain to capture and so they went inside.

*insert fight scene*  ~~You see it every episode I don't know why you all gagging~~

By the time they got back to the foundry Barry was feeling particularly tired.

"Hey Barr. Are you alright you don't exactly look with it?" Oliver asked, concern seeping through his voice, unnoticeable to the untrained ear but something that anyone who knew him could pick up. Something that Barry as his boyfriend knew too well.

In that moment, Barry started to fall, and for once, Barry wasn't the one time slowed for. The Arrow running over to stop him hurting himself when he fell catching him *thump* and sitting, Barry's head resting on his shoulder. Oliver was stuck.

Oliver was stuck, unable to move, looking at the younger guy next to him. Realising how fragile he looked in that moment. Fragile and skinny. For someone who runs fast enough to accidentally travel fast enough to change time on a regular bases, him not eating enough is a huge problem. He couldn't help but wrap his arm around his boyfriend in support. (Purely to keep him up it was in no way simulating a hug nor was it intentionally or otherwise)

"Is he okay" Felicity asked, whispering across the room not to wake him. "I think he will be. Call Caitlin ask her to come down just to be safe." Oliver whispered back.

When Barry finally came round from his enforced nap, he was layed on the foundry table. Which he thought was weird because he would never willingly get on the table meaning somebody carried him there. It was unlikely to have been Diggle and he somehow didn't think Felicity was strong enough to lift him that high. Meaning it could have only been one person. Oliver.

"Hey, you alright?" Caitlin asked

"Yeah I feel better now" Barry responded.

"What the hell did you do!" Oliver said sternly. He didn't mean to lecture but his protective side got the better of him, despite knowing this didn't help the situation. "What would have happened If you passed out in the field. You think the bad guys going to wait til you come round and carry on. No he'll make sure you're dead and leave before you can stop him. You're being a liability"

"I'm sorry Ollie I didn't mean to. I just got busy. Didn't have time" 

"You need to be putting yourself first. Take a break from the CSI call in sick and put down your suit for a bit. I'm sure Caitlin and Cisco can look after the city for a while" Oliver said. It was obvious Barry didn't have an option. "Oh and you're staying with me I want to keep an eye on you"

"Keep an eye on me? What would your girlfriend think?" Barry asked, a smirk creeping onto his lips

"I'm pretty sure my boyfriend would be fine with it" Ollie replied placing a small peck on his forehead. "Let's go home" he said grabbing his hand and walking out the door of the foundry


End file.
